


Only when you lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He can touch him everywhere he wants but not his heart.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Only when you lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid short story because I'm so bored .

It's a quarter after 2 in the morning, Kagami woke up by someone suddenly get onto his bed, specifically jumping onto his body.

"Shit Kise, you scare me!" He doesn't hv to open his eyes to know who is the person was. His perfumes, his body odor, his shampoo scents are enough for him to guess the intruder is.

They are not living together but Kise always barge in with or without notice thus left Kagami with no choice but gives the overgrown touchy puppy spare key.

"Kagamicchi, I need your dick."

Kise is blunt, honest and always thirsty, sometimes Kagami is amazed just how shameless the person laying on top of his body is. On the contrary, Kise is enjoying every moment Kagami went all red listening to his request.

"But it is late and you need to sleep .Aren't you have photoshoot tomorrow with that stupid cosmetics brand?"

Kise gasped as if he just heard Kagami saying bad word.

"It isn't stupid!! And I don't need sleep, I need you now, inside me, pretty please?"

Fuck Kise with his pretty face and pretty eyes and pretty lips and pretty dick, eh wait. That's not it.

"Kise.."

"Please!"

"It's late.."

"I know"

"You need sleep!"

"Nuu, I need your dick!"

"Oh god, don't say that with your puppy face!"

"Woof!"

Kagami despite of his fear of dog, did Kise doggy style before they both passed out a little pass dawn.

••••••••••••••••

"When will you coming back?"

"...."

"But you said last week it supposed to be today!"

"..."

"I hate you!!! Stupid!"

"..."

"Is it true? I don't want anything, I just want you to come back home"

"..."

"I love you too, Aominecchi"

Kagami, who is already wake up just closing his eyes painfully,pretending he doesn't hear anything. Well, he can touch him everywhere he wants but he can never reach Kise's heart. After all, he is only wanted when Kise is lonely.


End file.
